Blythe Baxter
Blythe Baxter is the main protagonist of the Hasbro 2012 show Littlest Pet Shop. She is an aspiring fashion artist who, along with her father, Roger Baxter, moved to the Downtown City apartment above the Littlest Pet Shop, a day-camp for pets owned by Mrs. Twombly. After she falls into the shop, Blythe suddenly realizes she has gained the mysterious talent to understand and talk to animals. Since then, she has been coming to the Littlest Pet Shop trying to help the animals and keep the pet shop from shutting down. Bio Personality While she cares a great deal about her physical appearance, Blythe isn't snobby or rude and doesn't like it when others act in such a way. While normally calm and coolheaded, it's very easy to frustrate Blythe sometimes. Because of this, while she may try to be nice to the people who annoy her (the twins for example), she usually keeps a sarcastic front when speaking to them. Originally she thought talking to animals was weird, and was even afraid of it until she realized she could use this to help save the pet shop. Since then, she's been using her ability to help her new best friends in and outside of the pet shop. She is also a decent school student and is always willing to help anyone she knows in times of need. While she may seem to be the "sane" one in the entire group of people she knows, she has her own moments of questionable behavior. Blythe is shown to be extremely camera-shy, and apparently has been like this since infancy. She also tends to stress out easily and get flustered. Physical Appearance Blythe is a fair-skinned teenage girl with bright blue eyes and long, waist-length brown hair with straight cut bangs at her eyebrows. Usually she'll wear her hair in multiple styles ranging from a ponytail, braids, or simply worn down with a cute accessory. Her lips are a peachy-pink color. Due to her fashion talent, Blythe often sports a new style every time she appears. But the outfit she is seen in most consists of a blue top and multiplayer peach-pink skirt with a black belt and layer of deep blue lining. She also had a gold necklace, peach head band with designs on it, black shoes, and black pantyhose with stars sewn on it. Her sketchbook/notebook of fashion designs is labeled "Blythe Style". For bed, Blythe was depicted wearing a dark purple tank top with a heart at the center and a pair of white pajama pants with purple polka-dot print and a red bow. When in her Jedi Master outfit, she wears a tan tunic, with a brown shirt underneath, dark brown pants, and black boots held with a single buckle. And a dark brown utility belt with her inttails on a silver buckle, with a holster for her pistol, pouches for spare mags for her pistol and rifle, and then a d-ring hook for her Lightsaber. And she would often wear dark gray robes. Skills and Abilities Animal Communication: Blythe has the ability to communicate with animals as well as Dinosaurs, Dragons, and Kaiju's. Lightsaber Combat: Blythe displays a high skill in Lightsaber combat knowing all the different Lightsaber Combat forms. (but she mostly uses Forms III, IV, and V) Even being able to perform Jar'Kai style combat in some cases.And when the Pets were accepted into the Jedi Council, she took the liberty to teach them all about Lightsaber combat. Force Sensitivity: Fashion Designing: Pilot Skills: Main Weaponry *H&K33A2 assault rifle w M7-RU Plasma Blaster *Star Model 30PK Pistol *Blue Graflex Lightsaber Trivia *Blythe Baxter will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Theodore Tugboat, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop. *Blythe Baxter will meet Team Chugger in Gallery Blythe_(Jedi_outfit).png|Blythe Baxter (in her Jedi Outifit) Blythe_(wielding_Lightsaber).png|Blythe Baxter (wielding her Lightsaber) Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Animal Caretakers Category:Characters who can speak to Animals Category:Daughters Category:Fashion Designers Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Ace Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Blaster Users Category:Laser Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance's Honorary Members Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Victims of Thanos' Snap Category:Musicians